Escala de Grises
by unpocotsundere
Summary: Inspirada en 50 sombras de Grey. Asi es como el me quiere, atada, humillada, sumisa, claro, si es que lo hace como negarme a el como decirle que no a mi perfecta escala de grises, como negarle algo a la única persona que me he amado pero que me desea de esta inaceptable manera, como aceptar esto si deseo mas, mas de el, ese el problema el "Mas y sus Escala de Grises".


Frunzo el ceño hacia mi misma frente al espejo, esto tiene que ser una broma, maldita sea con mi cabello, maldito el momento que decidí hacerle caso a yuzu y dejarlo crecer, maldita sea con yuzu que se enferma justo ahora y me quiere someter a esta terrible experiencia, se supone que debo estudiar pero no aqui me tienen intentando peinar el desastre de melena que es mi cabello ahora ahhh debo de dejar de dormir con el cabello mojado. Miro a la chica en frente al espejo y mi pongo los ojos en blancos con exasperación mirándome mi habitual piel pálida ojos tan negros como la noche pero solo yo me percato de los pequeños rayos plateados en ellos y debajo unas bolsas negras ojeras genial lo que me faltaba. Me rindo y termino amarrando mi cabello en una alta coleta como normalmente hago.

Salgo de mi habitación y allí esta yuzu con es horrible pijama de gatitos que suele usar cuando esta enferma o algún patán imbécil idiota le rompe el corazón sin saber que yo soy su hermana y le romperé los huesos, justamente hoy de todos los días posibles se antojo de enfermarse solo por eso me toca a mi entrevistar al supuesto magnate mega-industrial del cual nunca había escuchado hablar para el estúpido periódico escolar, así que como hermana me toca salvarla del posible desastre.

karin-chan lo siento mucho, me tomo una vida conseguir esta entrevista y conseguir otra me tomaría otras vidas mas, y ya para entonces estaríamos muertas y vueltas nada, no puedo perder esta oportunidad como editora, por favor? - me ruega yuzu con su tono de voz dolido. como lo hace? incluso enferma se ve hermosa, con su cabello castaño que ahora le llega hasta media espalda y sus ojos iguales a los de mama.

por que supuesto que iré yuzu, tu regresa a la cama - dije mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico, nunca antes había hecho esto.

esta bien las preguntas están en la mesa, acuérdate abrigarte el clima esta horrible, buena suerte, gracias one-chan te quiero - dijo yuzu mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Recogí las preguntas y mi bolso, camino hacia mi auto, dios siempre caigo en lo mismo con yuzu pero que puedo hacer es mi pequeña melliza, que no haría por mi familia, bueno por yuzu y ichi-ni, ya que el viejo pervertido no cuenta con esto pero ni loca, deberíamos ir a visitarlo estos días tenemos semanas que no lo vemos, ahora que nos mudaremos mas cerca del centro de cuidad karakura deberíamos hacerlo.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. hitsugaya, es un enorme edificio como de unos 20 pisos, con grandes cristales curvados y acero con las palabras "Hitsugaya House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras del vidrio. Aun falta 15 min cuando llego, el alivio me invade, genial al menos no llegue tarde, entro rápidamente al vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca, es enorme y un tanto intimidante el lugar.

Detras del escritorio de arenisca una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente, esta usando un típico traje ejecutivo pero se nota de lejos lo caro y lujoso que es.

Buenas estoy aquí para ver al sr. hitsugaya, soy Karin Kurosaki representado a Yuzu Kurosaki - digo mientras la observo

Disculpe un momento Srita. Kurosaki - ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo. estoy empezando a odiarme por no dejar que yuzu me vistiera para esto en lugar de usar mi sweaters azul y una lucha con una falda color crema y una botas tobilleras con apertura a los lados con un tacón de 3 dedos de altos, para mi esto es algo inteligente.

Srita. kurosaki firme aquí y use el ultimo ascensor a la derecha y presione el piso 20 - me sonríe y me entrega un pase de seguridad que dice visitante, agradeciéndole camino directo. El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad limite hacia el piso 20. Las puertas se abren y de nuevo estoy en otro enorme vestíbulo de cristal. Allí hay otra rubia esperando a mi llegada.

Srita. Kurosaki el Sr. Hitsugaya la vera en este momento - dice mientras se aleja a un especie de escritorio dejando allí un par de carpetas y sentándose y marcando un numero en el teléfono y diciendo algo que no alcance a entender - ya puede pasar no necesita tocar, solo entre

Empujo la puerta a tropezones y cuando me doy cuenta comienzo a caer por culpa de mis propios pies _MALDICIÓN _cayendo asi de cabeza la oficina del Sr. hitsugaya.

Estoy sobre mis manos y rodillas en el umbral de la oficina y amables manos están rodeándome y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy malditamente avergonzada, estoy no puede pasar justamente hoy. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada. Dios mio, el es tan joven.

Srita. Kurosaki - extiende su mano con largos dedos hacia mi una vez que estoy de pie - Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro. ¿ Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría Sentarse?

El ... es tan joven y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, esta vestido con fino traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, rebelde cabello color blanco inusual pero fascinante y brillantes ojos turquesa igual inusuales que me observan sagazmente. **_¿en que diablos me has metido yuzu? _**


End file.
